Coffee shops, Cliches and Gideon
by A Decent Writer
Summary: you know those Cliche meetings that happen in the movies, Sophie's always wanted one but she never thought it would actually happen.


**Do i really need a disclaimer?**

**Everything belongs to C.C**

* * *

Sophie loved coffee. The smell of cocoa beans and coffee grounds filled the small store everyday and she was sure that she would never tire of it. She couldn't say the same for her friend though. Tessa Gray walked into Java Jones right on time Sophie wondered how she always got here at the same time every day.

"Does it always smell this bad in here?" Tessa greeted as her nose scrunched up.

"Tessa, this is a coffee shop," Sophie said with a laugh, "What can I get you?"

"The usual. The sign outside said you were hiring? I was wondering if I could work here. I need another job to pay for school"

"Tessa this would be your third, plus school."

The other girl has the decency to look sheepish. Sophie sighed, her best friend was a hardworking girl but she needed to relax, spend some time with her boyfriend.

"Please Sophie?"

She sighed. "CHARLOTTE!"

"Sophie what's the matter?" Charlotte said poking her head out her tiny office.

"My friend here saw our help wanted sign and wants a job."

"And the applicant is the lovely young woman right here right?" she said referring to Tessa

"Yes Ma'am. I'm sorry if this is a bad time but I have all the papers ready" Tessa said in a rush digging through her messenger bag.

"None of that. Call me Charlotte. Come in tomorrow and we'll see about that job."

"Oh thank you so much I won't let you down."

"I hope not my dear" Charlotte said with a smile and returned to her office. Sophie returned with Tessa's tea while the other girl went to sit on one of the couches on the left side of the room and began to read. Later, some other friends of hers from the Uni walked through the door and headed over to where Tessa was sitting. One bent over her to give her kiss on the cheek. He sat down on the arm of her chair and they started talking quietly while the other came over to order a coffee and went to join his friends.

There was a small pang in Sophie's heart. She had never been the most comfortable with boys thanks to her Ex and the jagged scar that marred her cheek. He had come to her home drunk one night and tried to force himself on her. When she refused he slashed her face. Sure she had male friends but it took her longer than others to warm up to them.

Sophie looked over to where her friends were. Will's blue eyes sparkled with amusement as he flicked his midnight black hair out of them and laughed at something Tessa had said. Jem was sitting on the seat in front of Tessa with a small smile on his face.

"Will, if you're going to walk through that door order something," Sophie scolded mockingly. There were few people at the store at this hour.

"Sophie, good to see your lovely face," Will's comment had no effect, she had gotten used to his witty, sarcastic remarks.

"William be nice"

"I am, James I'm always nice"

"Will you see my face every day."

"Very funny my dear Sophie."

She chuckled to herself and looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock "Charlotte may I leave?"

Her boss poked her head out the window and looked at the clack as well. "Of course," she said kindly "Don't forget your coffee."

"Will do," Sophie replied already ready.

Charlotte always treated her employees to a coffee on the weekends. It worked, she only had three employees. Four, hopefully by next week.

"See you on Monday Charlotte" Bridget and Cyril came in on the weekends and on Wednesdays.

"Finally what took so long?" Tessa asked getting up from her chair.

"Coffee," She replied holding up her cup.

"I never will understand you Soapy"

"Back at ya Tessie"

Tessa laughed and grabbed will's hand "Meet you at home?"

Sophie nodded as the couple turned and walked in the direction of the school library to get some homework done. Sophie watched them till they were out of sight. She smiled and turned around to walk home. She had barely gotten around the block she crashed into something (to be more accurate, someone) solid spilling her coffee.

"Oh I'm sorry" she said looking at the brown stain blooming on his white shirt.

"That's fine." he said with a chuckle.

Sophie looked up into a very handsome face. Sandy blonde hair fell into grey-green eyes that sparkled with amusement.

"I'm sorry" she said again mortified.

The boy smiled and held out his hand, " It's fine, Gideon."

She took it "Sophie" she said self conscious of her face.

"Nice to meet you." he said with a chuckle.

"You as well" she looked again at his shirt "I'm so sorry."

"I'll buy you a new one" they said together.

"What new thing do you need to buy me?" Sophie asked

"Well, you did spill your coffee"

"On your shirt!"

"I'll let you buy me a new shirt, if you let me buy you another coffee"

"I don't need another coffee; I'll just go home and make one"

"I insist"

"No that's okay"

"It isn't polite to turn down an offer like this one"

"Oh fine then if you insist" Sophie huffed.

"Shall we be off then?" he said holding out his arm.

"We shall"

Half an hour later, they were back where they met. They had gone back to Java Jones where Charlotte had served them with a wink that left both Sophie and her companion blushing madly. Afterwards, they had gone to the nearest department store to pick up a new shirt for Gideon and went for a nice stroll in a nearby park.

"Thank you for the Coffee" she said as she walked up to her apartment

"Thank you for the shirt"

They grinned at each other and Sophie was about to go in with a wave until Gideon grabbed her wrist. Surprising herself, she didn't pull away.

"Can I see you again?"

She shrugged.

He grinned, "Can I at least have your number?"

Shyly she held out her phone and he gave her his in return. She put her number in and handed it back to him.

"I hope I'll be seeing you"

"You too" and Sophie turned and walked home.

As soon as she walked through the door of her apartment, Tessa pounced on her with a boatload of questions.

"Tessa, I'll tell you everything tomorrow, I have homework to do and then I'll turn in for the night"

"I expect answers tomorrow"

"But you won't get any" Sophie muttered to herself

"I heard that."

"Whatever" and true to her word at around twelve- thirty in the morning she finally laid down to get what little sleep she could.

* * *

**Yaayyyy Done. I've wanted to do this for a while make my day and hit that lovely review button and continue on with your life and a million thanks for reading.**


End file.
